Gilly Zelros
General Name: Gilly Zelros Nicknames: Zel Age: 24 Gender: Male Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'3" Weight: 186 Lb. Hair: Long and light green Eyes: Light blue Skin: Lightly tanned Body type: Slender and athletically built Normal Attire: He wears a wide-brimmed hat along with a thick shirt that functions more like light armor than actual clothing. It has ripples down it's side as if it's been carved. His hair is usually long too. Personality Completely outgoing and weird. This isn't a mask, it's how he is, though he is very serious in battle and wishes for nothing but strength for himself and his friends. He is very polite and formal, he has a soft spot for women, and he never judges a book by it’s cover. He is very gentle and never cares what others think about him. Likes * Nature * Good people * Adventure * Magic * Talent * Art Dislikes * Injustice * Evil * Darkness * Death * The color grey History He was born in Magnolia Town, his family were the highest ranked servants in the land, they served directly under royalty. They were quite wealthy, and his father had leasurely time to spend with him. The family was known for magical capabilities, his father perfected the use of Crash magic and would later pass it on to Gilly. When Gilly was fourteen and just started his training, his older brother Notund contracted a disease, this later spread throughout the rest of the family. Gilly was just able to grasp the use of his magic when his family was wiped out. He left Magnolia and started on a journey. After a year he joined Chimera's Scale, a guild with no particular alignment. He wasn't well liked so they often sent him out to scout, on these journeys he learned a great deal about the world, and with the death of the guild's master they disbanded. He left the mountain where the guild was set up and adventured for a number of more years before coming back to Magnolia. Magic and Spells Primary Magic: Crash Magic Secondary Magic: None Gilly will hold out his hand(or both, though it won't change it's effects) to charge his power, when it's released a flash of white light will have crushed what was in his range. It exits his palm as a powerful flash, it’s width is about as wide as three people standing next to each other and it’s as long as 10 meters. Gilly will hold out his palm and aim it upward, he'll balance magical power between his fingers, creating a spinning motion as he twirls it in his hand. This will create a small orb, roughly the size of a softball. It can be thrown it will rotate and crush whatever surface it's spinning on. If thrown on the ground it may move around until it finds it’s proper target. Though it isn’t quite as controlled in this stage. Describe your Spell. Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc.